


Lipstick Stains

by BurntGayPotato



Series: Requests!! [11]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Boys Kissing, I swear my titles didnt used to be this cheesy, Let Baz Wear Makeup 2020, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Makeup, Oblivious Simon Snow, One Shot, Short, but also kinda fluffy, but also slightly lemony??, gayyyyy, idek, minor hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: Baz wants to try on makeup but is afraid of what Simon will think
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Requests!! [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633117
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112





	Lipstick Stains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheHerondalesAreBicons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHerondalesAreBicons/gifts).



> I tried to make this really angsty but this just happened instead so. Hope it’s okay lol

Nothing in the whole entire world could’ve prepared Baz for the question Simon asked him that evening when he got home from work. He hadn’t planned on this happening. He hadn’t wanted it to happen this way. He hadn’t planned on getting caught red-handed.

Nor did he plan on getting so worked up over a bloody bag of makeup.

Yet there he was.

Snow had just come home from a long shift at work, and immediately adopted a puzzled expression. He took off his shoes and wandered into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat before saying anything.

“Did Penny stop by?” he asked, finally. At first, Baz was just as confused as Simon looked.

“Why would Bunce have stopped by? Isn’t she busy working this week?”

“I was just wondering, ‘cause that bag definitely wasn't here when I left.” Simon said, pointing at a small bag on the floor. The bag had an assortment of makeup products spilling out of it.

Baz’s heart skipped a beat.

That wasn’t Penelope’s bag.

It was _his_.

“...Does Penny even wear makeup…?” Simon muttered, mostly to himself.

“Ah, that. I found it in the closet, I assume Penelope left it here the last time she stayed the night. She has a lot of… cosmetics, and such.” Baz lied, trying to keep the sheer panic out of his tone.

Snow raised an eyebrow. “I really didn't think Penny wore makeup,” Baz held his breath, hoping that he would drop it.

But of course, he didn't.

“I’ll call her and let her know she left it behind.”

“No!” Baz yelped as Simon reached for his mobile. The blond stopped with his hand halfway in his jacket pocket.

“Why no?” he asked slowly.

“Because… because…” Baz stammered. He sighed, seeing no good way out of this. Besides, he didn't want to lie to Simon. It was okay. It wouldn’t be a big deal, right?

“It’s not Penelope’s bag. Therefore, calling her would be not only nonsensical, but a waste of time.”

“You just said-” Baz watched anxiously as his boyfriend put two and two together. “Ohhh,”

“Oh,” he agreed.

“Is the makeup yours?” Simon asked, his expression softening. Baz was almost surprised. Not because Simon figured it out so quickly - although that was pretty surprising considering how slow he could be - but because of how casual he seemed about it.

“That was oddly straightforward,”

Snow snickered, mumbling something like “ _we aren't able to be_ straight _forward,_ ” before walking over to where the bag sat on the floor.

“Is that a yes?”

“I suppose it is,” Baz mumbled. Simon hummed thoughtfully, examining the contents of the bag. “Thank you for asking me, Snow, yes you may rifle through my bag.”

“Sorry,” Simon said. “I was curious. It looks like these are all unused?” Baz nodded.

“I, uh, haven't used any of them yet. I’ve watched countless tutorials, but I was always scared that I wouldn't be able to take it off before you got home.” he admitted.

“Why would you want to take it off? You’d look hot in makeup.” Baz shot him a look, although he felt an immense weight lift off of his shoulders. “What? You _would_ look _amazing_ in makeup!”

If it wasn't for Baz’s unfortunate lack of blood, it all would be rushing to his face right then.

“You mean it?” he muttered. Simon pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek.

“I mean it.” Baz smiled, leaning in to the embrace.

“...If you kissed me with lipstick on, would it get on my cheek and lips like in cartoons?” Simon wondered out loud after about 60 seconds of silence. Baz rolled his eyes.

“Are you serious, Snow?”

“Absolutely.”

Baz shook his head. The obvious answer was yes, it would likely leave a lipstick smudge.

But the obvious answer was so... _boring_. So instead, Baz untangled himself from Simon’s arms and dug through the contents of his bag before pulling out a tube of (ironically) blood red lipstick. He tossed it to Simon, who raised an eyebrow.

“There’s only one way to find out.”


End file.
